Como seducir a una kunocichi
by karina-hyuga-uchiha
Summary: Sai pondra en practica los consejos de su libro para tratar de seducir a Sakura y que tal vez llegue a algo más.
1. Una nueva misión

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic que publico, tengo otros que pronto los publicare.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi

**Como seducir a una kunoichi**

Era una bonita mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja y el equipo 7 ahora con sai, fue llamado a la oficina de la hokage.

Sakura: buenos días Tsunade-sama, nos dijeron que nos ha llamado

Hokage: si Sakura, les tengo una nueva misión en la aldea oculta de la estrella para que consigan información sobre que un shinobi llamado Sekine Hirazawa tiene un presunto cargamento de medicinas ilegales que intercambia con el País de la Hierba.

Naruto: QUE…, Pensé que era una misión más dura, solo para buscar información. Cámbienos a otra misión abuela Tsunade.

Hokage: NA-RU-TO, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así. Ya te dije cual es la misión y a esa es a la que van a ir te guste o no.

Sakura: y kakashi- sensei ira con nosotros.

Hokage: no, el ya esta en otra misión de tango S.

Sai: entonces ira Yamato.

Hokage: tampoco, el se encuentra…bueno digamos que piensa hacer otras cosas, cierto Shizune.

Shizune: Cla…Claro Lady Tsunade.

Hokage: bueno ya pueden retirarse.

Equipo 7: si.

Al día siguiente ya estaban preparado para salir en la entrada de Konoha, solo estaban que esperaban a que cierto rubio apareciera.

Sakura: hay ese NARUTO me colma la paciencia, le dice que salíamos a primera hora, se le esta pegando el habito de Kakashi-sensei.

Sai: mira Sakura allí viene Naruto.

Naruto: hola equipo ya nos podemos ir. DE VERAS.

Sakura: aaaaaai, quien te crees que eres para hacernos esperar tanto tiempo-le pega en la cabeza.

Naruto: eso me dolió Sakura.

Sakura: bueno tal vez así aprendes a no hacernos esperar tanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un largo día de viaje se dispusieron a tomar un descanso en medio de un bosque.

Sakura: dormiremos aquí, y mañana llegamos a la aldea.

Naruto: pero si yo todavía no estoy cansado.

Sakura: Naruto…, cuando vas a aprender que todo no se puede hacer en un día, además yo si estoy cansada.

Sai: Sakura tiene razón Naruto, todas necesitamos un descanso, para tener fuerzas así poder cumplir esta misión con éxito.

Sakura: cierto sai, ahora descansemos por favor.

Naruto: esta bien, pero yo vigilo.

Sakura: ok.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que Sakura se despierto por una pesadilla y vio a Sai despierto entonces se acerco a él.

Sakura: Sai, por que estas despierto.

Sai: lo que pasa es que Naruto se quedo dormido y me toco vigilar.

Sakura: aaaaai, ese Naruto dice que no iba a dormir y es el primero. Oye que estas leyendo en ese libro.

Sai: pues es un libro de…sed…de seguir adelante en la vida.

Sakura: aya, me dejas verlo

Sai: es que no creo que te guste, es muy aburrido mira te presto este mejor.

Sakura: este—leyó el titulo: COMO HACER AMIGOS POR SIEMPE. Bueno gracias, luego lo leo, ahora me voy a descansar.

(Pensamiento de SAI: espero que este libro funcione)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana, todos estaban ya despiertos.

Naruto: sigamos ya que falta poco

Sakura y Sai: si

Tardaron unas horas en llegar al País de la Hierba

Sakura: bueno nos dividiremos naruto ira hacia el oeste, sai hacia el sur y yo por el este, nos reuniremos de nuevoen la tarde, en la cabaña donde nos quedaremos que queda a 5 metros de aquí ok.

Naruto y Sai: ok

Ya en la tarde llegaron a la cabaña donde pasarían la noche

Continuara....

Espero que dejen reviews, gracias por su atención


	2. Primer Strike

Esa tecnica de leer la mano, la vie en un libro de suddución llamado: + chicas, esta bien interesante ese libro.

**Primer Strike**

Ya en la cabaña donde pasarían la noche. Estaban en una pequeña sala hablando sobre lo que obtuvieron de información.

Sakura: bueno que descubrieron ustedes

Sai: varias personas me informaron que Sekine les vende las medicinas en un precio bien módico y tienen muy buen efecto, por eso es que recurren a él.

Naruto: escuche que tiene un cómplice y en la otra aldea tiene otra persona que les vende las medicinas. Y tu Sakura

Sakura: por lo que escuche el se ve casi todos los viernes en una casa no muy lejos de aquí. Bueno ya tengo sueño sera mejor irnos a dormir y mañana seguimos buscando

Naruto: esta bien

Y así todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sai, horas después de llegar de la reunión con sus compañeros.

Sai: Creo que hoy pondré en marcha el primer capitulo de este libro. Aunque me pregunto si funcionara. Este esta muy raro lo primero, y no se si funcione pero lo intentare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sakura, ella dormía placenteramente hasta que cierto ruido la despertó.

Sakura: SAI, que haces en MI CUARTO.

Sai: es que ya estoy cansado de oir hablar a naruto de de convertirse en hokage y me tiene aburrido.

Sakura: es cierto, ya naruto canso con eso.

Sai: oye Sakura podemos hacer algo para pasar el tiempo

Sakura: no se , como que.

Sai: que tal si te leo la mano

Sakura: sabes leer las manos

Sai: Claro dame tu mano

Sakura: ---extiende su mano hacia sai

Sai:-- mira la mano de de Sakura y le dice: esta mano, dame la mano limpia-riendo

Sakura: SAI

Sai: agarra la mano de Sakura y le dice: es que yo veo es que _Eres una persona inteligente _, _Tienes una madurez mayor a lo que pareces,_ _Eres distinta a las demás porque no se te podría considerar ni_ _una persona introvertida pero tampoco extrovertida, eres rara_ _porque eres extrovertida pero con momento de_ _timidez._ _No eres la típica persona quieta, y apoltronada sin hacer_ _nada. Tú tienes ambiciones. De hecho hay algún proyecto que_ _tienes en mente, aunque no sabría decir cual es. Respecto a las amistades, veo que eres una persona a la que no le importaría conocer más gente. Normalmente te muestras como eres pero hay veces, que intentas sacar lo mejor de ti y cosas que escondes, porque prefieres que nadie las vea. Tu interior es frágil y tu exterior duro, o al menos, no tan frágil como tu interior. Eres abierta a las personas. No te consideras fea o, al menos, no muy fea.---__luego el rechaza la mano de Sakura como si no la quisiera tocar mas._

Sakura: sai… enserio viste todo eso en mi.

Sai: NO eso fue lo que vi en NARUTO—dice con sarcasmo.

Sakura: jajaja, muy gracioso. Oye dime como aprendiste a leer la mano.

Sai: eso es un secreto. Oye ya me dio sueño.

Sakura: bueno, hasta mañana

Sai: hasta mañana. FEA

Sakura: SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por todo

Espero recibir REVIEWS


	3. Segundo Strike

Bueno este es el 3º capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Quería agradecer a mi amiga **Argelis** por ayudarme con una palabra que no me salia y a **kusubana-yoru,** por ser la primera en escribirme un Reviews. **MUCHAS GRACIAS**.

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi

**Segundo Strike indirecto**

A la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban desayunando en un restaurante fuera de la cabaña

Naruto: Sakura que vamos hacer hoy

Sakura: es que tenía planeado esperar hoy, para mañana que es viernes que Sekine viene poder interceptarlo, ya que como hoy es jueves no nos serviría de mucho.

Sai: tienes razón Sakura

(Pensamiento de Sakura: es que yo siempre tengo la razón. JaJaJa)

Naruto: y entonces que vamos hacer hoy

Sakura: aaaii, Naruto es que todo el tiempo tengo que pensar por ti o que. Has lo que quieras. Ya que el plan que tengo en mente es para MAÑANA.

Naruto: o sea, o sea que podemos hacer lo que queremos hoy.

Sakura: claro, pero tampoco desperdicies el tiempo haciendo boberías.

Naruto: yo nunca lo desperdicio Sakura. Bueno entonces me voy a comprar otros tipos de ramen diferentes

(Pensamiento de Sakura: que desperdicio de tiempo. Lo primero que le digo y lo primero que hace)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sakura

Sakura: estas medicinas ilegales que conseguí son muy raras a las comunes que utilizan para este tipo de cambio.

Por cierto que estará haciendo sai, no me dijo que iba hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sai

Sai: este dibujo se vera muy bien, es un poco abstracto, pero me gusta.

Tocan la puerta

Sakura: Sai estas ahí

Sai: si

Sakura: puedo pasar

Sai: si claro

Sakura: ----se acerca donde sai--------que lindo dibujo, esta muy bonito.

Sai: gracias

Sakura: y cuando me vas a dibujar a mí

Sai: yo no quiero gastar mis pinturas en cosas feas

Sakura: SAIIIIIIIII, yo no soy fea. Soy la más bonita en toda la aldea

Sai: error, la más bonita es la belleza de INO. A ella si la quisiera dibujar

Sakura: QUE, como que esa INOCERDA es más bonita que yo, si ella está bien fea. ---cabeza abajo---en serio opinas que soy tan fea. Mira vamos a cambiar de tema para que no me siga enojando. Oye por cierto por que leías ese libro llamado: SEGUIR ADELANTE EN LA VIDA. Creía que solo te interesaban los libros de hacer amistades y entender sentimientos, no pensé que te interesaban los problemas de la vida.

Sai: me gustan todos los libros y uno en especial los pienso poner en práctica todo lo que dicen.

Sakura: por si no sabias, muchas veces cuando pones en practica lo que dicen tus libros no te salen como quisieras. Ya que eso no se aprende en los libros, sino con la experiencia que tienes con las personas y así puedes comprenderlas mucho mejor. Así que no creo que con eso expongas bien tus sentimientos.

Sai: y quien te dijo que quiero mostrar mis sentimientos

Sakura: y entonces que es lo que piensas poner en practica

Sai: unas técnicas, que solo las podemos utilizar algunas personas.

Sakura: acaso son técnicas especiales de ninjutsu.

Sai: No, son otro tipo de. Oye te tengo que preguntarte algo importante para mi…

Sakura: dime pues.

Sai: lo que pasa es que desde hace tiempo que solo pienso en, única y exclusivamente en ti para—agarra la mano de Sakura—y me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi…

Sakura: sa…i, bueno no crees que vas muy rápido, solo llevamos poco en conocernos, mira la verdad no se que decirte, eres muy bonito y todo eso, no se si lo nuestro funcione aunque yo pondría de mi parte, creo que necesitare pensarlo primero.

Sai: de que tu estas hablando.

Sakura: QUE¡¡¡, acaso tu no me preguntaste si quería ser tu NOVIA.

Sai: JAJAJA, no era eso, lo que yo quería decirte es que como yo te tengo mucha confianza pensé que en que si tu querías ser mi CONFIDENTE. Por que creiste que te preguntaba otra cosa.

Sakura: yo…yo… yo…, lo siento me confundí, discúlpame.

Sai: no te preocupes. Yo tengo ese efecto en todas.

Sakura: ASI, pues como amo SIEMPRE me preguntan eso me confundí con tu pregunta y creí que ibas a decir lo MISMO.

Sai: si, COMO NO.

Sakura: me voy para que descanses, mañana es va a hacer un día muy largo.

Sai: claro es que si te quedas en MI CUARTO, quien sabe que me hubieras hecho.

Sakuara: SSAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara………….

Ya esta, pronto continuare, me estaba riendo cuando estaba escribiendo la ultima parte de este capitulo. Yo si le hubiera hecho algo al lindo de sai. JAJAJAJA.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Enseñame

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi

Gracias por leer

**Capitulo 4: Enseñame**

Al día siguiente

Sakura: bueno creo que el plan será esperar a que Sekine llegue a la cabaña, entonces, Sai con sus ratas seguirá a Sekine cuando se reúna con su contacto, para que naruto y yo lo atrapemos.

Naruto: claro que sí.

Sai: esta bien.

Sakura: bueno comencemos con el plan antes que Sekine se escape.

Bueno así estuvieron esperando arriba de unos árboles donde pronto llegaría Sekine. Cuando finalmente este llego, entro a la cabaña como por 12 minutos para después salir, Sai rápidamente dibujo unas ratas que lo siguieron por donde el iba. Cuando llego el turno de Naruto y Sakura, estos se lanzaron en contra de Sekine, este los esquivo pero no contaba que el verdadero Naruto apareciera por detrás de el, ya que el otro era un clon de sombra. Cuando naruto lo golpeo, Sakura corrió y lo ato con una soga.

Naruto: que fácil fue, por eso le dije a la abuela Tsunade que quería una misión mas dura.

Sakura: lo logramos, atrapamos a Sekine. Creo que es hora de volver a Konoha y llevar a Sekine con Ibiki para saber de donde consiguió esas medicinas tan extraña que traficaba.

Sai: tienes razón, Sakurita.

Sakura: andando.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, llevaron a Sekine con Ibiki, le entregaron el informe de la misión a Tsunade.

Tsunade: muy bien chicos. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes.

Sakura: gracias maestra Tsunade.

Tsunade: bueno creo que ya podrán descansar por un buen rato, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

Todos: sí.

Y así los tres, salieron del despacho de la Hokage. Par irse a descansar.

Sakura: bueno muchachos, nos vemos otro día.

Naruto: si, adiós.

Sai: Sakura.

Sakura: dime.

Sai: me preguntaba si tú tendrías algo que hacer mañana.

Sakura: no, por que.

Sai: para que vengas a mi casa y me ayudes con algo.

(Pensamiento de Sakura: y yo que creía que me iba a invitar a salir u otra cosa)

Sakura: esta bien, pero solo mañana.

Sai: claro, no te preocupes. Bueno hasta mañana.

Sakura: chao, duerme bien.

Sai: por su puesto, y si tu quieres soñar bien, solo sueña conmigo.

Sakura: JAJAJA.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura caminaba hacia la casa de Sai.

Sakura: espero que la casa de Sai, no este demasiado sucia ni tan desordenada.---cuando llego toco la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y se vio a Sai.

Sai: buenos días Sakura. Adelante

Sakura: buenos días Sai.

Sai: bueno siéntate.

Sakura: gracias. Y dime en que quieres que te ayude.

Sai: como tu eres inteligente quiero que me ayudes a comprender algo, veras yo he leído muchos libros de sentimientos, emociones y eso. Pero también quisiera saber algo sobre la masturbación, excitación y sexo.

Sakura: S…E…X…O.

Sai: si, supongo que a ti si te enseñaron sobre esas cosas importantes. No

Sakura: bue…bueno si.

Sai: entonces dime, para yo también saber y comprender esos temas. Empieza Con la masturbación-

Sakura: OK.

Y así Sakura comenzó a hablarle

La juventud se desarrolla en las tinieblas y destruye su vida en la ignorancia, envuelta en los múltiples complejos sicológicos de culpa, sin saber como manejar, controlar y dirigir un impulso natural que no puede resistir. Sus actos masturbatorios son duramente castigados sin explicación lógica y sin que se le resuelva el problema de la presión sexual fisiológica. La masturbación, en la adolescencia, es perfectamente natural, es el impulso de la

Vida para concentrar la expresión sexual en los órganos de la reproducción. El exceso en la práctica masturbatoria destruye las facultades mentales, debilita el organismo y conduce a aberraciones que en la edad adulta se tornan en impedimento para la sana expresión sexual. El mismo acto, en la edad adulta, indica inmadurez sexual, ignorancia en el manejo de la energía creadora y por consiguiente, es totalmente destructivo y depravante.

Sai: que me dices de la excitación

Sakura: **Excitación** es la primera parte de una respuesta sexual. Ambos sexos experimentan un aumento del ritmo cardiaco.

Durante la excitación sexual el pene del hombre experimenta una erección (es decir, se llena de sangre y aumenta sensiblemente de tamaño).En la mujer se dilata la vulva y se humedece la vagina (porque en sus paredes aumenta la irrigación sanguínea).

Sai: y como me pasa eso.

Sakura: Se inicia con la estimulación que puede ser física, psicológica o una combinación de ambas a través del olfato, la vista, el tacto, el pensamiento o las emociones. En términos fisiológicos, se relaciona con el fenómeno vasocongestivo: flujo de sangre en ciertas regiones del cuerpo, particularmente en los órganos pélvicos. Sus manifestaciones fundamentales, que pueden no ser instantáneas ni permanentes, son la erección del pene y la lubricación vaginal, detalladas a continuación:

Sai: ahh, y bueno solo te falta el sexo.

Sakura: El **acto sexual**, también llamado **relación sexual**, es el conjunto de comportamientos más o menos complejos que realizan dos o más seres de distinto o igual sexo, que generalmente suele concluir en el coito. Y estas relaciones sexuales pueden ser: sexo oral, coito vaginal o coito anal.

Sai: que interesante.

Sakura: entendiste, lo que te quise decir.

Sai: más o menos.

Sai se queda mirando fijamente a Sakura a los ojos, ella lo ve y desvía la mirada, luego este se acerca a ella, la huele y le dice al oído: hules muy bien. Después comienza a…

Continuara…

Disculpen la súper demora que tuve por publicar este capitulo, lo que paso fue que me inspire en otro y se me olvido continuar este, pero como digo es mejor tarde que nunca y aquí esta.

Por favor déjenme sugerencias, comentarios lo que se. Gracias.


	5. Invitación

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi

**Capitulo 5: Invitación**

**-**

Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente por lo que Sakura se para asustada.

Sakura: Sai que crees que estabas haciendo

Sai: pues supongo que practicar mi beso especial contigo

Sakura: como que conmigo, que te pasa estás enfermo

Sai: no, para nada creo que estoy 100% saludable, según en el hospital mi presión está bien, mi azúcar esta normal, no sufro de alguna enfermedad en particular que me afecte y me siento súper a sí que, definitivamente estoy sano.

Sakura: mejor ni gasto palabras, adiós.

Sai: no sakura, espera dis…

Sai no pudo terminar porque ella cerró la puerta cuando salió.

Sai: eso me pasa por no esperar y no seguir ese manual, pero que es a veces pienso que no necesito esto y que ya puedo andar con Sakura. Bueno será mejor intentar ser paciente y hacer lo que dice este autor porque hasta hoy estaba bien.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de Konoha directo hacia su casa un poco enojada y con otro sentimiento que ni ella entendía.

Inner sakura: **chaaaahhhhhhh, **_**eso no estuvo nada mal", **_**aaaaaaaaaah que besote, donde aprendió a hacer eso ese papacito. Yo que tu voy de regreso y se lo devuelvo.**

Sakura: regresarme, si, como no, sabes que él no me interesa.

Inner Sakura: **sabes que no es verdad eso, vas a ver, que vas quedar enamorada de él.**

Sakura: eso ni te lo crees tú.

Naruto: Sakura estas bien, estás hablando sola.

Sakura: aajajaj para nada jaajja

Naruto: oye Sakura no te gustaría ir conmigo en este hermoso día a comer a un restaurante llamado "The Sand" que hace poco abrieron, no como una cita, sino quieres, solo a comer como amigos. Por favorrrrrr

Sakura: no

Naruto: T.T

Sakura: digo sí, pero no como amigos sino como cita.

Naruto: en seriooooooooooooo.

Sakura: si

Naruto: gracias Sakura, bueno te recogeré ahora en la tarde en tu casa para ir al restaurante, te vas a divertí mucho, ya que es un buen ambiente, de verasss.

Sakura: está bien, nos vemos ahora Naruto----Se despide con un beso muy despacio en la mejilla de Naruto.

Naruto: n///////n hasta luego Sakura.

Inner Sakura: **chaaaaaaaaaa, estás loca, NARUTO, por Dios ese tonto, no tiene nada de lindo, además que no se te olvida el que te acaba de dar un beso enante, está mucho mejor ;)**

Sakura: pues no estoy loca, además NARUTO tiene su encanto si lo ves.

Inner Sakura: **pues yo no lo veo.**

Sakura: si como digas, loquita.

Sakura se fue de hacia su casa para descansar y alistarse para su cita con Naruto, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es alguien que estaba muy cerca de ellos, escucho todo lo de la cita y vio cuando Sakura le dio ese beso a Naruto. Y cuando los dos partieron

Hinata: 

Hinata: Nnoooooooooo porqueeeeeee, eso no es justo

Hinata con su pecho oprimido y con un nudo en la garganta salió corriendo súper rápido por las calles de Konoha y cuando tenía que doblar en la esquina para ir al lugar de entrenamiento choco bien duro con alguien.

Hinata: hhaaaayyy lo…lo siento, perdón, yo… yo no quise, lo siento mucho, en verdad.

¿¿¿???: Estas bien no te preocupes pero tú te encuentras bien.

Hinata: T.T pues no –_llorar_--,no me duele el cuerpo solo me duele el corazón T.T--_Llorar_

¿¿¿???: queeee

Hinata: lo…lo siento Sai, es… que tu no entiendes loo…lo que estoy sufriendo cuando la persona de la que estás enamorada probablemente nunca lo sabrá y que está enamorada de alguien más.

Sai: pues creo, que es más o menos como algo que me paso a mí. Bueno pero no estés así, no le demuestres que sufres, mira si quieres te invito comer algo, ven vamos en la tarde a un nuevo restaurante, y allá te relajas y no piensas en eso, que te pareces.

Hianta: T.T es...está bien pues.

Sai: gracias, sabes yo también necesito distraerme.

Hinata: gracias a ti Sai, eres una buena persona.

Sai: de nada, Hinata, bueno nos vemos ahora.

Hinata: hasta luego.

* * *

Continuara

Hola, pido súper disculpas a todos ustedes por tardarme un montón, lo que paso es que me inspire en otro fanfic y descuide este. Pero espero seguir actualizando cuando puedo este.

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer en especial a youweon por sus consejos que me sirvieron de gran ayuda y me seguirán sirviendo para los capítulos que vienen (no te preocupes que, los voy a incluir) excepto de el sufijo porque lo hice al estilo latinoamericano como en su traducción de los dobladores mexicanos.

Gracias a Astrid Fraise por la magnífica idea de los baños termales, voy a agregregar algo súper especial en ese lugar jajaj n////n ;-) o sea lemmon jijiji

Gracias también por los reviews a Luka Sai, Paulina-Love-Deidara, MeguHatake, vaipra, Kusubana Yoru, BlueSaffier, dark-hatake, Katsura-chan Uchina. Los tomare en cuentas gracias.

P.D.: disculpen el capitulo corto lo que pasa es que quiero que la parte que viene sea más larga y que comience con lo de la cita gracias.


End file.
